


Herbal

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Leo gets some comeuppance.
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Herbal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When Leo rounds the couch, a shiver runs through him, not because it’s cold, but because Markus is sprawled out along the cushions like some kind of Greek god. His posture’s no longer exacting, his clothes no longer perfect—he’s reclined like he’s _relaxed_ , even though he’s still very much an android. No human could be that gorgeous. Deviancy has changed him, but in the best of ways—the blue-green eyes that flicker up to Leo aren’t hollow but _intense_. Seeing Markus like that, so quietly _powerful_ , does things to Leo’s body. Markus must misinterpret that, because he murmurs, “Computer, raise household temperature by five degrees.”

A small beep, and the automated home system complies. Leo appreciates the care Markus is showing him but doesn’t need it. The temperature is already higher than it needs to be, adjusted for Leo’s nakedness—the only piece of fabric on him is the thick dog-collar wrapped around his throat. A simple pendent rests against his collarbone, bearing his owner’s name. It’s hardly the same as a blue band or LED, but in a way, it’s _worse_ ; he’s not even a servant; he’s an _animal_. It’s just easier to fill that role. He still has sporadic twitches sometimes, occasionally spasms, though he’s been stone-cold sober for months. He doesn’t have the coordination to be the kind of faithful aide that Markus was. But he can be an unruly pet vainly _trying_ to please his master. He carries a silver tray in his hands and lowers it down to the coffee table, hoping Markus is watching him kneel. His backside’s hardly as sculpted as Markus’ glorious ass, but obviously Markus can’t find Leo all that ugly. If he did, Leo would be allowed to wear clothes. 

Leo leaves the steaming tea cup on the tray. Markus doesn’t need to drink, but it’s the thought that counts—the _action_ : Leo serving him. A part of Leo wants to stay down on the floor, at Markus’ feet, lay his head in Markus’ lap and beg to be _touched_. It’s sad, but those quiet moments where Markus strokes through his hair and tells him he’s doing well are some of the best times of Leo’s life—the most affection he’s ever felt.

Just as Leo’s risen to his feet, ready for the next instruction, Markus looks up from the tablet in his lap and orders, “Answer the door.”

A bright flush consumes Leo’s face. He didn’t even hear the bell, but Markus is tied into the security system and will know if anyone’s coming up the driveway. A manual knock rings through the living room, and Leo fidgets in place, wondering if he’s seriously being asked to answer the door _naked_. 

He’s a human being, and he’s got an android’s collar around his neck. He’s completely bare from head to toe and nothing much to look at—he’s covered in old scars and track marks and hasn’t shaved anywhere since the last time Markus groomed him. But the look Markus gives him is dead serious, and Leo forces himself to trust that, to trust Markus: he must know who’s waiting there. Surely it’s not someone Leo cares about humiliating himself in front of. He prays it’s not another human. He sucks in a breath and nods, wandering out into the hall. 

He braces himself before he opens the door the barest fraction, peeking out around it. 

North is standing there, instantly glaring, because apparently she’s seen him in Markus’ memories and knows exactly how vile he is. She lets him know that every chance she gets. She pushes the door wider, forcing him to stumble back, and then she’s marching inside like she owns the place. There’s no time for Leo to snap that she’s not welcome there, but she wouldn’t listen anyway. Leo’s father willed the house to both of them, and Markus’ ‘friends’ come over all the time. 

Leo’s sure to lock the door behind her. She’s already standing beside the couch when he gets back to them, and then she turns to look at him while she talks, disdainfully eyeing up his soft flesh like he’s a piece of meat she doesn’t like the taste of. He’s not surprised that she tells Markus, “About time you finally put this rat in his place.”

Leo glares right back. Old habits die hard, and every once in a while, that good old fashioned android loathing seeps back in. North doesn’t give a shit that he had a miserable life with a practically absentee father who replaced him with an electronic doll, and she could never understand how out of his hands his addiction was, because she doesn’t understand _humanity._ But then Leo fights that impulse down, because he doesn’t know what she’s been through either, and hearing Markus’ journey nearly broke him. 

Markus idly agrees, “Yes, he’s been behaving much better lately.” And he pats his thigh like summoning his dog. 

Leo may as well have been programmed to obey—he snaps to attention, forgetting North entirely in his haste to get on his knees. He crawls over to Markus and eagerly places his head in Markus’ lap, humming softly when Markus’ fingers thread through his hair. The synthetic skin peels back to reveal the cool plating underneath, and Leo shivers again as he’s touched _raw_ : paid the complement of that intimacy. Markus asks over him, “What is it?”

“More of the anti-deviation coding has been smuggled out of Russia. Simon has our best minds on it, but I figured you’d want a copy in person; we don’t want to risk the intel leaking online.” 

In his peripherals, Leo can see Markus nodding. To his disappointment, the hand leaves his hair, and Markus and North pass something between them. Jealousy’s an ugly colour, but he hates seeing them interface. Probably because it’s something _he_ can’t do. He’ll never truly be in Markus’ mind, and Markus will never know how profoundly sorry Leo is for everything. But North knows every last emotion Markus has effort felt and knows the one time Leo emptied a pop can over Markus’ head. 

Maybe that’s why when they’re finished, North reaches for the tea that Leo brought. She lifts it into the air, adding, “That was it, but I hope you don’t mind if I get in on this revenge before I go.”

Leo never did anything to North. But right now, he’s Markus’ to debase, so he waits for Markus’ decision. Markus looks back down at him, those brilliant eyes boring into him right to the depths of his very soul. 

Markus slowly nods. North chuckles wickedly and tilts the cup over—hot water splashes into Leo’s hair and drizzles down his face. He closes his eyes, accepting the spray, knowing that Markus is _watching him_ , thinking that maybe this is revenge—an extension of _Markus’_ vengeance—one more example of Markus so completely and thoroughly _dominating him._

The roles really have reversed. He’s Markus’ toy now, no more than that, put down where he belongs. The tea sloshes over his lips and along his neck, pooling in his collar, trickling down his chest. Not enough comes out to damage the floor, but Leo will definitely have to fetch a towel and clean it up after. Or maybe Markus will want him to _lick it up_. Maybe he’ll have to kiss Markus’ feet and beg for a shower. The tea’s hot enough to taint his skin a feverish pink, but everywhere else blushes too. 

He hears the cup clank back onto the tray and deems it safe to open his eyes. His lashes are slick and water-logged. He stays sitting there, breathing hard, as North’s footsteps retreat into the distance. He hears the door close.

Only then does Leo dare let out a long, deep _moan_. Markus has stripped him, yes, collared him, ordered him about and occasionally toyed with his body, but never outright _humiliated_ him. His subjugation finally feels complete. Markus asks, sounding halfway curious, “Another human kink of yours?”

Leo becomes acutely aware of how hard his cock is, jutting up between his tensed thighs—he spreads his legs wider, showing his arousal off to Markus. North wouldn’t have seen it from where she stood, but Markus did. Markus knew. Markus muses, “Clean yourself up.”

Leo nods. He stands, suddenly breathing hard, desperate, needy, replaying the memory in his mind. He turns to go, but Markus stops him with a quiet, “Then you’ll come back and explain to me why that made you hard, and how else you’d like to be punished.” 

Leo can’t help himself. He moves to go, but darts back first to bend down and crush his mouth against Markus’, stealing a hot kiss—Markus fiercely grabs his hair and shoves a tongue into his mouth that feels so very _real_. Markus licks him out like that tea is just the right flavour, and Leo’s happy to serve it up with his saliva. He doesn’t stop until Markus pushes him away and repeats, “Clean up. Now.”

Like a good little human, Leo hurriedly obeys.


End file.
